


You Have to Choose at Least One

by ShadowTrooper1414



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Almost smut, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Incest because ew, Post-Canon, Why Did I Write This?, honestly i was just bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTrooper1414/pseuds/ShadowTrooper1414
Summary: After Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, Bolin gets ambushed by a pair of twins. Then, another pair of twins joins in.





	You Have to Choose at Least One

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea why I did this. I was just bored, not to mention it's, like, 2 AM. The reason I wrote this is [this picture](https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/911906-avatar-the-last-airbender-the-legend-of-korra) I found. I wanted to do something with it, thus a crack ship was born.
> 
> Also, by the way, even though I didn't write the actual smut, there was **no incest**. Only four people pounding Bolin into the mattress/wall/floor/window/where ever else you wanna imagine them doing. Maybe Desna _or_ Eska with one or both of the Beifong twins, but not each other - same with Wei _or_ Wing with either/both Desna and Eska. Maybe Desna and Eska teamed-up on either Wei or Wang, I dunno. Whatever you want except one of the twins with their own respective twin.

Varrick's wedding was slowing down. Guests were starting to leave, the clean-up crew had got out the brooms, and Bolin was ready to sleep. He had noticed Mako and Prince Wu - apparently just Wu now - hitting it off but chose not to say anything.

He made his way back to his room on Air Temple Island - the airbender family offered to let him and Mako stay until they found a new apartment. Bolin had just turned the corner that led to his room when a hand wrapped around his mouth and he was pulled into a large closet.

"We found you, my feeble turtleduck."

Bolin's eyes widened. He could recognize that monotone voice anywhere. As soon as the hand left his mouth he exclaimed, "Ezna, Dezna, what are you doing here?"

"As the chieftans of the Northern Water Tribe, we were invited to this wedding ceremony," Desna said, running his hand down Bolin's arm.

 _Okay, weird, but maybe it was on accident,_ Bolin tried to assure himself. He shook Desna's hand away, only for it to return. Eska took Bolin's earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it.

Bolin let out a heavy sigh that came out more breathy than he wanted it to. "Why did you two bring me into this closet?"

"To completely make you ours, of course," Densa said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He pushed his hand up Bolin's shirt and gently flicked a nipple, causing the older man to let out a quiet moan.

"Well, can we do it _not_ in a closet?" Bolin asked, voice pitching up as Eska bit his neck. "My- my room is just down the hall."

"A bed would be more adequate than a closet," Eska mumbled into his neck. "Alright, fine. Lead the way, feeble turtleduck."

Bolin awkwardly made his way to his room, Desna on his front and Eska at his back. Both were kissing up and down his neck, leaving hickeys and love bites. Bolin had to bite down any noises threating to leave his throat. His efforts proved to be fruitless as the Beifong twins chose the exact moment before he closed the door to enter the hallway.

"What's going on here?" Wei asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing that concerns you," Eska said. Desna tried to close the door, but Wing ran over and caught it.

"I think it does," he said.

"Can you, like, not fight over me?" Bolin asked, voice an octave higher than before.

"Why fight when we can share?" Wei said, walking over as well.

"I- I dunno, you guys," Bolin said. "This is a bit much."

The two sets of twins ignored his words and in a matter of seconds, Bolin found himself with Wei in his arms, Wing behind him unbuckling his belt, and Eska and Desna on the floor, working his pants down his legs. Bolin found himself suddenly grateful that he chose to wear his military uniform, as the middle of the coat draped down long enough to cover his half-hard member.

Wei kissed Bolin's cheek and Wing licked a stripe up the back of his neck, making him shudder. Once his belt was completely unbuckled, Eska and Desna had his pants settled around his ankles. Eska reached one hand up his leg and started massaging his thigh while Desna planted a kiss on the other leg's knee.

"At least pick _one_ pair of twins," Wing said in Bolin's ear. 

Bolin let out a long whine, biting his lip. "I- I can't pick just one!"

"Then choose both," Wei whispered as Eska pushed her hand further up. Bolin moaned as she grabbed onto his dick. Densa slid the door closed.

Bolin would remember that night for the rest of his life. If anyone noticed his limp in the morning, they never said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! You made it through this 600-some word drabble. Hope it wasn't too hard. Don't expect a continuation of this - though I might if enough people ask. At this point, everything is up in the air.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are much appreciated, and thank you to everyone who does!


End file.
